


Lights

by orphan_account



Series: Carmilla's 12 Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth day of Christmas, and the prompt for tonight is Hollstein and fairy lights!</p><p>Just some Christmas fluff, Carmilla style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> I might've accidentally set my little sister's present on fire.

Even with all of the merriment going on around campus, something was bothering Laura.

This was most likely the first Christmas Carmilla's spent with people since becoming a vampire (there was the dean and then Will and her other 'siblings' but she's pretty sure Carmilla wouldn't count them in her happier Christmas memories). She knows the brunette was going along with everything for Laura, but from a semester's worth of studying her vampiric roommate, she could tell her girlfriend was a little overwhelmed with all of the activities.

Considering everything that Carmilla's done for her and her friends, the least Laura could do is make her feel more comfortable with the festivities, and as she surveyed the room, her eyes landed on a marked box and an idea popped into her head.

 

Amidst all of the students decked out in holiday wear, Carmilla wandered silently in her signature leather pants and that stupid red sweater that Laura had bought for her. The philosophy major was brooding about her girlfriend again, but not for the reasons she usually used (her obliviousness being the most frequented excuse for her sulking). No, this was about the season.

Laura had done so much to include her in all of the Christmas festivities, and Carmilla had tried to do as she was told with only minimal complaints (the mistletoe tradition was an exception), but it seemed like Laura thought she was only doing everything out of obligation to her tiny girlfriend.

What would be an appropriate way to convey to the cupcake that she was very much interested in being a part of Laura's world, silly and mundane as it might seem?

A glance at the buildings she was passing gave her inspiration.

 

After spending a few hours making sure everything was arranged to her specifications, Carmilla headed back to room 307 to fetch the petite girl. However, she was surprised to see Laura waiting for her arrival.

"Hey, where were you? I've been waiting for a long time."

The taller girl's eyes widened slightly in curiosity. "I had something to take care of," she replied vaguely. "Why were you waiting for me?"

Laura perked up at the reminder. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you about stuff."

She felt her throat tighten, but she smirked to hide her sudden tenseness. "In my experience, that's never a good sign." She didn't know her breath was being suspended in her lungs until she breathed out heavily at Laura's hearty chuckle.

"No, no. This is good, trust me," the blonde assured her girlfriend as she moved to close the door behind Carmilla, taking her hand and pulling her further into the room. "I realize all of the things I've been making you do probably made you uncomfortable, you know, with the caroling and the sweaters and the tree and the mistletoe-"

"I'll have you know I enjoy that tradition," Carmilla interrupted Laura with a smirk, which was answered with a small peck to her cheek.

"Anyway, I just wanted to do something for you, since you're doing all of this for me," she continued with a tender look in her eyes.

"Laura-" Carmilla began, but she was interrupted by Laura pressing a button on a remote that apparently was wired to the lights now strung up on their ceiling. "What is this?"

The journalism student hugged Carmilla while admiring her handiwork. "These are Christmas lights that are traditionally put up outside, but I remembered what you said before about the stars comforting you. So I decorated our room to have the stars inside while we slept, to give you that comfort even when you can't see the stars outside."

Carmilla couldn't talk, only look at what Laura had done. The lump in her throat wouldn't go away no matter how much she tried to talk, to speak out loud in gratitude for having such a loving girlfriend that actually cared to do something like this of her, so she didn't utter a single word; she tipped Laura's chin up and kissed her softly, hoping that she gets the message that her words couldn't deliver.

"Wow."

And Carmilla grinned at her response. "Come on, I have something to show you."

 

They were standing outside the dorms in the dark, bundled in warm coats and scarves, and Laura was wondering what exactly had Carmilla been up to while she was gone. "What did you have to show me?" she asked.

Carmilla pecked her lips in a chaste kiss and grinned once more.

"This."

Then she connected two orange extension cords together, and the dark sky lit up in the shine of many Christmas lights arrayed on the roof. For a moment, Laura was actually blinded, but after several moments of blinking, she finally regained her sight to see that the strings of light spelled out ... words?

"Is that...?"

The roof seemed to be ablaze with the words that Carmilla had decided upon hours ago. "I want to, Laura Hollis," she had signed with the assorted lights.

"It might seem like I'm reluctant to do any of your traditions, cupcake, but the truth is I want to. I want to sing ridiculous songs with you in the cold, I want to put stars on the tree with you, I want to wear whatever atrocity you want me to put on, I want to kiss you senseless under some leaves, and I want to do anything else you do for as long as I can, as long as you are with me. Anything you want me to do, I will." Carmilla turned to look Laura straight in the eyes to show exactly how much she meant every word. "I want to, Laura Hollis."

Laura squealed with joy at Carmilla's unexpectedly soft and sappy side, her eyes tearing up from her words and her arms around Carmilla's neck. "Thank you. For everything."

Then she pulled away to admire the now-blinking lights that Carmilla had put up, her girlfriend wrapping her arms around her from behind.

Suddenly, the lights flickered and blinked out, along with all of the lights in the building.

"Carm, you did use a surge protector, right?"

"A what-protector?"

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa, Sarah aka bradellispiano on tumblr. Happy 5th day of Christmas, Sarah!


End file.
